Crypton Future Media, Inc./Gallery
VOCALOID Software Ofclboxart_cfm_Meiko.jpg|MEIKO's boxart MeikoV3 box.png| MEIKO V3 box Ofclboxart_cfm_Kaito.jpeg|KAITO's boxart V3_KAITO_boxart.jpg|KAITO V3's boxart kaitov3mac.png|KAITO V3 for Mac boxart Ofclboxart_cfm_Megurine_Luka.jpg|Megurine Luka's boxart Box lukav4x.png|Megurine Luka V4X boxart Logo Meiko_logo.png|MEIKO Meikov3_logo lq.png|MEIKO V3 Kaito logo.png|KAITO Kaitov3 logo.png|KAITO V3 Logoluka.png|Megurine Luka Logo LUKAV4X.png|Megurine Luka V4X Character MEIKO.png| MEIKO's boxart illustration MEIKO V3.png|MEIKO V3's boxart illustration KAITO.png|KAITO's boxart illustration KAITO V3.png|KAITO V3's boxart illustration KAITOV3 boxart 2.jpg|KAITO V3's boxart illustration (spine) Megurine Luka v2.png|Megurine Luka's boxart illustration Luka v4x final.png|Megurine Luka V4X's boxart illustration LukaV4x.png|Megurine Luka V4x's boxart illustration (spine) Concept MEIKO_V3_concept.png|MEIKO V3 concept art KAITOV3 concept art.jpg|KAITO V3 concept art Lukaback.png|Luka V4x (back) Luka v4 concept.jpg|Design and accessories concept Promotional General MEIKO V3 homage.png|Meiko V3 promotional art illu_Vocaloid_Kaito_Append.jpg|Kaito Append's silhouette, 2011. 404911878.jpg|Same pose as it appeared on a poster in 2011 KaitoAppendshou.gif|Another pose, early 2012 CV03 preview.png|Sneak preview of New Luka Luka_sil.jpg|Silhouette chuggalotwineluka.jpg|Promotional image of Luka used on champagne Event meiko3.JPG|Meiko first debut on stage (Miku no Hi Dai Kanshasai 39's Giving Day) TinierMe 100720_miku_index_sec1_img02.jpg|Meiko "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/Tinier Me collab) 100720_miku_index_sec1_img03.jpg|Kaito "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/TinierMe Collab) 100720_miku_index_sec1_img06.jpg|Megurine Luka "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/Tinier Me collab) Media Project DIVA series HMPD2_Meiko.jpeg|Meiko as depicted in "Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd" Meiko 25.jpg|Meiko's V3 Module as shown in Project Diva Arcade Meiko all modules.jpg|All of MEIKOs modules in celebration of MEIKOs 10th anniversary Kaitodiva.jpg|KAITO as depicted in -Project DIVA- 2nd. Kaito 16.jpg|KAITO's V3 Module in Project Diva Arcade. HMPD2_Luka.jpg|Luka as depicted in "Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd" Meiko.jpg|Meiko from the videogame of Project Mirai Kaito (1).jpg|KAITO as depicted in Project mirai. Luka.jpg|Megurine Luka from the videogame Project Mirai Brave Frontier Meiko bf.jpg|MEIKO featured in the game Brave Frontier dubbed, " " Cantata_bf.png|Meiko's V3 outfit featured in the game Brave frontier dubbed " " Passion bf.jpg|MEIKO's final evolution as in the game Brave Frontier dubbed, " " Kaito bf.jpg|KAITO featured in the game Brave Frontier dubbed, " " Sonata bf.jpg|Kaito's V3 outfit featured in the game Brave Frontier dubbed, " " Digital bf.jpg| KAITO's final evolution in the game Brave Frontier dubbed, " " Luka bf.jpg|Luka featured in the game Brave Frontier dubbed as, " " Dolce bf.jpg|Luka's V4 outfit featured in the game Brave Frontier dubbed, " " Crescendo bf.jpg|Luka's evolution featured in the game Brave Frontier dubbed, " " Merchandise Plush Hatsune Hachune Miku Nendoroid Plush 01 02.jpg|Hatsune Miku & Hachune Miku Meiko Nendoroid Plush 006.jpg|MEIKO Tako Luka Plush.jpg|Tako Luka Kaito Nendoroid Plush 003.jpg|KAITO Megurine Luka Nendoroid Plush 009.jpg|Megurine Luka Kagamine Rin Len Nendoroid Plush 04 05.jpg|Kagamine Rin & Len Akita Neru Nendoroid Plush 48.jpg|Akita Neru Yowane Haku Nendoroid Plush 49.jpg|Yowane Haku Kasane Teto plushie.jpg|Kasane Teto Hatsune Miku Nendoroid Plush - Santa.jpg|Miku Santa Snow Miku plushie.jpg|Snow Miku:Snow Bell version Hatsune_Miku_V3_Plushie.jpg|Miku V3 :References #Hatsune Miku - Nendoroid Plus #01 and Hachune Miku - Nendoroid Plus #02, November 2009.http://myfigurecollection.net/item/12637 http://myfigurecollection.net/item/12638 #Meiko - Nendoroid Plus - 006, January 2010.http://myfigurecollection.net/item/23067 #Tako Luka Plush, July 2011.http://myfigurecollection.net/item/34198 #Kaito - Nendoroid Plus - 003, December 2011.http://myfigurecollection.net/item/16926 #Megurine Luka - Nendoroid Plus - 009, December 2011.http://myfigurecollection.net/item/24862 #Kagamine Rin - Nendoroid Plus #04 and Kagamine Len - Nendoroid Plus #05, July 2012.http://myfigurecollection.net/item/22217 http://myfigurecollection.net/item/22218 #Akita Neru - Nendoroid Plus #48, December 2012.http://myfigurecollection.net/item/124116 #Yowane Haku - Nendoroid Plus #49, February 2013.http://myfigurecollection.net/item/124123 #Hatsune Miku - Nendoroid Plus - (Kuji) Santa ver., December 2012.http://myfigurecollection.net/item/133258 #Lily Plush - (FuRyu), August 2011.http://myfigurecollection.net/item/77597 Stationary Meiko 10th Clear File.jpg|MEIKO 10th Clear File A Meiko 10th Clear File 2.jpg|MEIKO 10th Clear File B Crypton Clear File.jpg|Clear File with 6 Crypton VOCALOIDs Crypton Masking Tape.png|Masking Tape Crypton Clip charms.png|Clip Charms for Note books Crypton Rubber Clips.png|Rubber Clips Misc. magv3meiko.jpg|March 2014 issue DTM magazine luka v4 dtm.jpg|Luka V4X on DTM Magazine RumchocsMeiko.jpg|Artwork used for "Meiko Rum Chocolates" Meiko 10th Shirts.jpg|MEIKO 10th Anniversary T-Shirts Meiko 10th Wine.jpg|MEIKO 10th Wine Set Meiko 10th Cashew.jpg|MEIKO 10th Cashew Nuggets Other illu_KEI_Vocaloid_Meiko.jpg|Meiko illustration by KEI - artbook VOCALOIDs Unofficial illustrations (pg 06-07) illu_KEI_Vocaloid_Kaito.jpg|Kaito illustration by KEI - artbook VOCALOIDs Unofficial illustrations (pg 04-05) References Category:Character-related gallery Category:Crypton Future Media, Inc.